dreamer
by annatheitako
Summary: i pretty much suck at summaries so youll just have to read it yourself. crossover between shaman king and spirited away. yohXanna haoXtamao hakuXchihiro
1. Chapter 1

Dreamer

summary: some thing or some one is out to get anna! a mysterious stranger named haku comes and tells anna that she and yoh are the chosen ones and that they have to travel to the spirit world to fullfill a prophesy! is it all just a dream? yoh _x_ anna, tamao _x_ hao, haku _x_ chihiro please review! no flames

disclaimer: i do not own any characters in this story

Chapter 1: calling

She walked slowly down the dusty road having no idea where it would lead but something about it just compelled her to keep going. She faintly heard someone tell her to slow down but she kept walking. They grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Hey! What's wrong with you! I told to stop bu….." the male voice stopped. The boy looked at the girl he had just stopped. She had beautiful, shoulder length, blonde hair and blue-grey eyes.

"You aren't from around here are you?" he asked. She just kept staring straight ahead into the dence forest.

"HELLLLOOOOO! Any body in there?" he reached for her right arm. He barely touched it when... SLAP!

"Owwwww! What was that for!" the boy asked.

"Don't touch me!" she said.

"I save you from the forbidden forest and that's how you repay me! Nobody who goes in there ever comes out …… alive!" he stated.

"I'm sorry I was such an inconvenience to you now leave me alone!"

"Tell me your name and I will!" the boy replied.

"WHA?" she asked "never now leave me"

"ANNA DON'T GO…oh." both the girl and the boy turned to see a girl with short pink hair and a now bright, cherry red face, looking at them.

"TAMAO!" The blonde gave her an evil glare

"So you're Anna!"

"Yea, now leave me alone unless you can help me find who I'm looking for!"

"Tell me who you're looking for and I might be able to help." the mysterious boy said with a lazy smile

" I'm looking for Yoh Asakura."


	2. Chapter 2 ice queen

chapter2: ice queen

"Oh! I know him! Follow me!" said the boy with the goofy smile. Anna looked at him, a little confused at how nice he was to her all of a sudden.

"So, why do you want to meet Yoh?" he asked

"Were engaged to be married" she replied flatly

"But you're both so young!"

"I know. But it's for the best. I'm sure we'll grow to love each other sigh " Anna said.

"Here we are! Hao! You in there?" called the boy

"Yea! Come in, the doors open." came a familiar voice. In fact, it was just a little deeper than the mysterious boys! They walked inside the house.

"You must be Anna." said Hao. The boy that saved Anna went outside again

"Yes, I'm looking for Yoh. Do you know where he is?" asked Anna. Hao chuckled. Anna looked at him confused.

"Yes I do! He just walked in here with you and now he's gone again!" said Hao

"WHAT!" screamed Anna as she ran out the door.

"What's wrong Anna?" asked tamao.

"It's……… HIM!" Anna screamed. she pointed at the boy with the goofy smile on his face.

"i'm not that bad am i anna? gimme a chance, i promice im not as bad as you think!"

anna sat down and started rocking back and forth chanting "its just a bad dream, just a bad dream." over and over again.

"it cant be that bad anna" said tamao

"you marry him then!" she screamed. tamao was quiet. yoh tried to help anna up and was repaid by a hard slap in the mouth.

"owwwwww." yoh said rubbing his face"whats her problem?"

"ever since her parents died she hasnt been the same" tamao blurted out.

"TAMAO!" anna gave her an icey glare.

"sorry."

"ohhh, so thats why shes such an ice queen." he was repaid by another hard slap in the face.

"owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

" better to be an ice queen than a drag queen" anna stated flatly

" hey that isnt very" SLAP! anna slaped him again with an evil grin on her face.

" what was that for?" he asked confused

" i thought that if i slaped you hard enough it would erase what tamao just said out of your brain! plus, its making me feel better about myself!"

" i can tell! you actually smiled when you slapped me!"


	3. Chapter 3

hey sorry i havent updated! really busy lately!

respose to some reviews! yeah reviews!

yamiandanzu4ever: thanks for reviewing! its funny so far but it gets scary! then gooey!

chapter 3: figure in the window

anna was walking down the same dusty road as before only this time, there was a figure at the end of the

road calling her name. the closer she got to it the farther into the woods they became.it got darker and harder to see.

finally she yelled

"what do you want from me!"

the figure replied.

" don't you miss me anna? why dont you talk about me anymore?"

with every word they spoke the farther into the woods they became.

"why anna, why? dont you LOVE me? i still love you!"

by now anna was crying

" i miss you anna, do you miss me? why do you try to block me out of your thoughts, your dreams, your life.

i want you to love me anna." the figure said right before it vanished and left anna alone in the dark.

a knock on the door woke anna from her nightmare.

"are you alright in there? i heared you talking to someone in there and it sounded pretty rough!"

annas eyes widened " you...heared...it!"

"yeah! you sure your gonna be alright?"

" ill be fine"

"o.k then! im right accross the hall if you need me"

anna heared the neighbors door close, just then yoh burst through the door screaming!

"anna! anna! are you ok? i had this weird dream and there was.. "

"a figure? a white figure calling my name and pulling me into the forbidden forest."anna interupted

" exactly and then ... hey wait. howd you know?"asked yoh

" i had the same dream"

"thats weird. but then i woke up but i could still hear the figure talking and i looked over here and i saw

the figure in your window! i ran over here as fast as i could!"

" so it was here!" anna said under her breathe

" i should go"

"no wait" anna grabed yohs wrist as he turned to leave "what if it happens again. you should stay"

yoh shrugged his shoulders, walked over to the couch, laid down and started snoring emediately..( sleeping is

one of his best subjects after all!) anna smiled


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 if you love me, youll jump

at around 1:30in the morning, yoh woke up to a knock at the balcony door.

he looked over at annas bed and to his surprise saw her get out of it and open the door!

a cold wind blew thru the room as anna walked out on the balcony

"jump anna jump! if you love me, youll jump" said a voice

'oh no' thought yoh

he ran out on the balcony to see anna climb onto the railing

"no anna dont do it!"

anna tried to climb down when the figure said "what are you waiting for anna, JUMP!"

anna climbed back up on the railing

"crap" yoh ran down the fire escape to catch anna if she succeeded

"this cant get any worse" he said. just then it started to rain

"NOW it cant get any worse"

thunder and lightning bolted across the sky

"me and my big mouth"

anna atempted to get down but sliped and fell

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" sceamed yoh to busy concentraiting on anna

to see the car or hear the horn until it was too late.

hey i know its short but its gonna get good soon!

just so you know this is a crossover fic.i think it cut off in the summary! shaman king and

spirited away. its good though! i promice and yoh even sings a simple plan song!

i wont sspoil it though! hehehe enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: wheres anna?

" wheres anna? is she alright" yoh cried

"shes fine" reasured tamao "she wants to know what you were

doing outside in the rain though!"

"where is she?" asked yoh

"are you talking about me?" anna walked around from behind the curtain

"anna! dont let the nurse see you out of bed shell have a fit!" said tamao

" i told you im fine !" she said

"sure you are! its not like you jumped of the balcony of a second story balcony

last night and almost died! if i wasnt there you wouldnt be here!" yoh looked at

annas arm

" your lucky thats the only thing you broke! judging by the pain in my chest

i broke a few ribs!"

"sorry"anna stated flatly

"so what happened last night?" asked tamao

"me and anna had the same wierd dream last night. i woke up around the middle of

the dream and looked at annas window and saw the figure from the dream! i ran over to

the hotel to see if she was alright. she asked me to stay so i did and around three

l heared a door open and saw anna walk onto the balcony. then i hear the figures voice tell

her to jump so i run out there and run down the stairs to catch her if she falls. then it started raining

then storming then anna slips and l wake up here in the hospital."

"oh."

**annatheitako: srry i know its short but i dont want to give away any plot points! srry i havent updated lately!**


	6. Chapter 6

hey everyone who is reading my story. id like to say thanks to you all and especially to those who have reviewed. im sorry that i havent updated in a while but i will try to more often! 

chapter 6. what about yoh and tamao?

yoh woke up to the sound of a window opening.

" what are you doing this time anna?" he asked himself

"anna, anna if you love me you'll come with me!"

"oh no not again" he thought

yoh ran over to anna side to see her trying to climb out the window.

"what about yoh and tamao?" she asked

" dont worry about them. they dont love you like i love you. i'll take care of you and you'll never feel alone or unloved again." said the figure.

"anna noooooooooooooo!"

anna climbed out the window and walked across the roof. yoh suddenly forgetting his pain leaped out the window and onto the roof.

"i wont let him take you!"

yoh ran as fast as he could and pounced on anna.

SLAP!

" what are you doing asakura!"

"ANNA!" yoh hugged her as hard as he could.

"ARG! get off me" anna said in her loosing battle agains yohs strong grip around her waist." and why are we out here on the roof?"

yoh and anna walked back to the room and climbed in the window.

" dont ever scare me like that again anna i dont want to loose you before i even have you anna!"

"thanks for your concern but i can take care of my self!" she replied

" maby it would be safer if you and tamao come stay with me and hao. we dont know if the figure will try to comeafter her next!"

tammao blushed. she had a crush on hao and now she would be living with him!

" NO!" annas voice broke tamaos thoughts

" i told you id be fine! i dont need you or your brother to help me!"

" you did the other night!"

"i was shaken up by the dream"

"i dont care anna your staying with me and thats final!" yoh screamed

anna was speachless. noone had ever argued with her let alone win an argument against her. had this lazy laid back slacker just done that?

" fine. you win"

everyones jaw droped.

"tamao go call hao and tell him to come pick us up"

"ummm im not good with phones!"

"JUST GO!" both yoh and anna shouted in unison


End file.
